Alone for too long
by Pink n Blue Rockstar
Summary: Amu is living in a real nightmare, she is forced to work at M.DARK and find the embryo for a mysterious reason. She works as a masked singer named Mysterious shine. Why is she doing this? how can she escape from this life? With Ikuto as her only nearby companion will Ikuto save her? Will romance finally spark between them? Amuto


Alone for too long

Chapter 1

Amu's point of view (POV)

I walked in a slow pace along the dark pathway with in a slouched position with my head slung low. The sticky, summer night's rain soaking me. It was quiet and every light in Tokyo City seemed to have flickered off, it was past midnight after all. Only someone as mad as me would be wondering out at this time. I glimpsed back at dark building behind me, my workplace... . The place that is destroying my life. I cocked my head sharply back and continued walking as my waist, long, bubble gum pink hair clung to me. I wondered how I ended up like this and why I was chosen to end up like this.

Flashback (7 years ago)

I was twelve and it was near the graduation at middle school. I was lonely because Ikuto had left but I was determined to deliver my love to him when he came back. It took me quite a while to realise that Tadase wasn't the one for me, he grieved for a while but understood me after a few days. A year had passed and I was thirteen, starting high school. Nagi and Rima started sparking up some romance and so did Yaya and Kairi, Kukai and Utau and Tadase and Lulu. Lulu had started becoming fairly attached to us guardians, she became a close friend in no time. I on the other hand didn't get contacted by Ikuto, but I still my strong belief in him that some day he will return for me. I was pretty corny but I still rejected every confession I recieved. I still had my cool and spicy attitude, it became a part of me in a way. Every thing was going smoothly and x eggs haven't appeared in a while. As years passed I was growing more beautifully than ever, I was actually devolving my body! When I was 16 Ran, Sue and Miki disappeared and went back into my heart. They said that I have finally found my true self and that I didn't need their help anymore. I didn't cry at all, I was happy that I've found my true self. Everyone else still had their charas and I still had Dia for eternity, Dia explained that she would always stay with me because my radiance would never die, as long as I was radiant Dia would stay. Life was sweet but it wasn't complete, ikuto didn't return yet. my heart ached every time I saw him on billboards, TV, newspapers, he was a major star that brought classical music back to the modern world. Every girl wanted him, girls that weren't any match for me. My radiance started dimming by the time I was 17. It was when I was 17 'that' happened. I finished school and I was walking back home with nothing particularly special happening. I was chatting with Dia about pointless little things and suddenly a strong mysterious person in a black suit rushed up behind my and put a cloth over my mouth and nose. I was knocked out cold. I woke up in a large, luxurious office tied up on a chair with identical guards beside each side of me. My eyes were sore, and I had trouble processing any information of my surrounding, I guessed that the drug they used on me was still inside my system. All I could manage to see was a woman smiling evilly down at me. She tall and beautiful with pale skin, neat raven black hair that was tied up in a bun with a mesh over it, she wore black office styled clothing with a red blazer and many expensive looking accessories and she wore the brightest, glossiest red lip gloss on her full lips. I didn't realise how long I've been staring at her until she spoke. " Amu Hinamori, welcome to , sounds lovely doesn't it?". Her high pitched voice disgusted me. "What do you want from me?". I was scared, angry, confused. "I knew you would ask me that, you're going to work for me. I want you to obey my every orders and find the embryo and give it to me!" " why would I do that? I'm certainly not mad enough to work for someone like you!" "I want you to work in my company as a singer and do as I've told or everyone you ever knew will die all because of you. I'm am very serious and I keep my word. I've already erased the memory of you in your family, all thanks to my glorious scientists, and I've sent them to France.". I was speechless, how can one erase someone's memory? What kind of sick person is this lady? Did Ikuto feel this way when he was trapped by EASTER? I was feeling 100% devastated now! where was Dia when I need to talk to her? The women looked pleased at my silence. "All you have to do is sign an un breakable contract and start working, simple as that". I wished that I could rip that mocking voice out of her throat. As much as I hated her I still had to do it, it was either my life or hundreds of others. " I..I..I'll do it". My voiced came hushed as tears threatened to spill out. "Now that's a good girl, just sign at the bottom over there". The guards unleashed my hands and placed a cold pen on my limp hand. As soon as I signed it Dia was handed back to me along with the keys of my new house. 17 was when my everything turned upside down. Why does that damn embryo have to exist anyway?

End of flashback

I arrived at my modern styled designer house, that was mainly black, grey and glass. The house was too lonely for Dia and I that's why I always light up the house even at night. I climbed upstairs and walked into the only coloured room in the house. My room was very big with many colours like my old bedroom, it was all modern styled with a walk in dressing room and a large king sized bed but I still had a balcony, reminding me of the olden days at home, I always hoped that Ikuto will come again, I was silly to think such things.  
I slipped into the bathroom that's connected to my room. While I stripped of my wet clinging clothing Dia prepared a nice strawberry scented bath. I went in and relaxed in peace for once. Dia was definitely the most precious thing to me, she is the only companion I have. At the moment I wear a mask when I sing and perform, my stage name is 'Mysterious shine' I just wear a simple small black mask covered in black glitter that shines. The guardians already know that I gather x eggs and the fact that I'm Mysterious shine. They hate me now even though I haven't told them the whole story, no one knows my story. It would hurt too much to talk to them so I simply ignore them, when they try to purify the eggs I've gathered Monoka ( the women ) told me to leave them but I always seem to watch them secretly. It kills me when I can't help them. I won't cry though, I can't let Monoka win, I will never cry. Even though my radiance in dark it is still strong. The problem is, what can I do to escape from Monoka's grasp? I'm only 19 I don't know what to do. I dunked my head in the warm water to relive myself.  
After washing my hair and drying it i put on my silky, black, singlet nightgown that reached my mid thighs with black lace on the bottom. I guess I am pretty sexy and beautiful, no wonder I'm a world wide star.  
I opened my small fridge in my room and took out a cold glass and a bottle of white liqueur. "Amu chan are you drinking again?". "Yeah, sorry Dia the sleeping pills don't work for me, you know I have trouble sleeping.". "It's not good for you, you're so young!" " fine I'll drink half a cup, OK?" " fine, I'm going to bed now ok?" " alright night Dia".  
As I poured myself some liqueur I looked at the large notice board I have in front of my desk. I have pictures of everyone I know on the board. I take the picture off every time Monoka kills someone. So far I've been doing my job 'incredibly' so she hasn't killed anyone, to my relief. I looked at ikuto's latest picture from a magazine and he looks as great as ever. Ikuto probably doesn't know what's happening to me nor know the fact that I'm Mysterious shine. I still love Ikuto very much but I don't expect any thing to be returned. Everything in my life has been crushed and I don't hope for anything positive now, I only grieve inside. " it's so dangerous here ikuto...and I'm totally messed up, but I wish you were here beside me, I crave love, affection, a conversation, a companion. I know I have Dia here but I'm so lonely and sick of life". I broke into tears as I talked to the smirking picture. I gulped down the remains in my cup, feeling a dry, burning sensation in my throat. I broke my promise again, I'm still sad and fragile. My heart is broken. I abandoned my cup on my desk and plunged under the covers of my bed.

Author's POV

Amu was knocked out fast with tear stains running down her cheeks. She slept deeply unknown to the fact the Dia heard everything and that a particular blue cat was thinking about her on the other side of the world.

Ikuto POV

At the moment I'm lazily lounging on the hotel bed flicking through TV channels. Yoru was sleeping noisily beside me rolled up into a circle. I still haven't found my true self yet, something was missing or should I say someone is missing. I smirked as I thought about my amu, was she doing well? What would she look like? I kept on wondering and thinking about her. I looked up to the wide screen TV where there was a Japanese pop sensation, Mysterious shine I think was her name. She seemed pretty popular these days all my foreign friends asked me if I knew her. She looked pretty hot and her voice sounded pretty good but she's nothing against Amu. Her dark aura irritated me so I flicked the TV off and I settled into bed thinking about my return to Japan tomorrow. Amu is now 19 I think...yeah she is. A full grow adult now. I can't wait, I want to make her blush again and hold her tiny frame in my arms. Maybe she's already fallen for me.

Author's POV

Ikuto thought about many things till he dozed off. He had no idea of what had happened to Amu. Everyone seems to be in for a shock.

Until next time~

Author's note: this is my first ever fanfic, I hope people leave many reviews and feedback, I need to improve my writing with your feedbacks.  
In the next chapter, there will be other characters coming in and there will be some songs that amu sings.

Feel free to suggest things, ask questions, feedback or suggest any good music related to the story. Thanks people!

Btw Dia is an X chara


End file.
